toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Story ToonTasks/Daisy Gardens
This article lists the various Story ToonTasks in Daisy Gardens. Story ToonTask 1 Intro to Daisy Gardens Visit Coach Zucchini at the Squash & Stretch Gym, Daisy Gardens Playground * Greetings, new Toon! Coach Z here. I run this here playground: Daisy Gardens. * You came at a great time, new dude. We've had an unusually high number of Cogs come in from every direction. Especially those darn Sellbots - gah, I hate their oily maroon suits and their sick little grins. * There's plenty of Cog Buildings around. But before I get you to work cleaning up this joint, I need you to show that you're good at working with other Toons. That means no greening, no catfighting, no profanities. And if I catch you using a Sound Gag on a Lured Cog, not even Flippy will save you from me. ** (Task) I'd like you to take care of 15 Level 3+ Cogs in Daisy Gardens. With at least one other Toon. * You're back early. Wha- you can't be serious - you really think you know teamwork just because you've roughed up a couple of easy street Cogs? No no no - let's put you in a situation where the stakes are a little higher between all of your little friends. ** (Task) I'd like you to take on a Cog Building with at least one other friend. Doesn't have to be in this neighborhood. But again - no foul play, no greening, and don't let me catch you Sounding a Lured Cog. * Well, well, fancy that. You're a pretty good sport, (player name)! Welcome to Daisy Gardens, I've put in the paperwork for you to stick around and help us out! * Enjoy your stay here, and don't get too comfortable - there's this very unusual development up ahead at Oak Street that gives me the creeps. ** (Reward) 100 Jellybeans Story ToonTask 2 First Sellbot Cog Suit Piece: Torso * Pre-requisite: Complete Gag Pouch, Jellybean Capacity and Carry 3 ToonTasks. Visit Samantha Spade at Trellis the Truth! Private Investigators on Maple Street in Daisy Gardens * The name's Samantha Spade: Private Investigator. The last part's my title, not my last name. I normally work alone - keeps up the cool, hard-boiled detective vibe. But today, I'm in need of your help. * It was a dark and stormy Saturday night. It always is at the end of Oak Street, where everything is pitch black. They call it the Sellbot Factory. I call it bad news. A heavy gust of wind blew a large piece of paper right into my beak, and the first thing I saw were schematics for a Cog Suit. But not schematics by Cogs - oh no. Schematics by the Toon Resistance. * I didn't have a second to memorise its details when a large Two-Face and its corporate clowns chased me out before I could say "Hercule Poirot"! My informant tells me, however, that the schematics I seek are still in there. ** (Task) There's only one thing left for you to do: Brave the cold winds, venture forth into the Sellbot Headquarters, and recover that Sellbot HQ Memo for me! ** (Return to Samantha Spade) * Jumping jellybeans - this is the exact one I was looking for! Now listen, we don't have much time before the Cogs are on to us - hold on to every lead that we can. Save the minutes. Don't beat around the bush - ah, haha, silly me, I'm doing that myself. Apologies. Detective monologues are an occupational hazard. ** (Task) Only one expert in Toontown can decipher the work of the Toon Resistance - former Resistance member and academic Professor Wiggle. Pay him a visit at Professor Wiggle's House of Giggles on Punchline Place, Toontown Central. Professor Wiggle * Aha- yes, it's been awhile, (player name)! How can I help you? * Samantha? Well, this must be fairly urgent then... * Mmm, yes, I remember these. Some time ago, the Toon Resistance asked me and a few other bright sparks to work on a Cog Disguise that could hide a Toon ... allowing them to sneak past the most heavily guarded of defenses deep inside Cog Headquarters. This appears to be a Sellbot Cog Disguise. * There are some patches of wet ink which I'll have to decipher, though. I'll need a few minutes. I hate to chase you out so soon, but this requires utmost concentration. ** (Task) In the meantime, why not make yourself busy by clearing out - say, 10 Cogs? Thanks! * Glad you're back. Your schematics were tricky, but I think I've recreated the handwriting down perfectly. All that's left is to build it - and I know just the gal. ** (Task) Take these Suit Schematics to Tinker Taylor in The Windjammer Workshop in the Donald's Dock Playground, with a few extra notes to make her job easier. She'll know what to do with them. Tinker Taylor * Workshop's closed for t- oh, (player name)! You're out of breath, come sit down! * Professor Wiggle sent this to me? * Oh goodness, I haven't seen these Schematics in a long time. Don't see why anyone would want to head back into the depths of the Sellbot Headquarters, but if it's important, I best get started. ** (Task) I'll need a Sellbot Torso from something small - maybe a Cold Caller will do. Please try to bring it back in one piece - it's very important you don't break it. * Interesting. The aperture seems to bear the load suffici- ah, (player name), thank you for carrying that back all the way. Must've been very heavy. * Now with some other components, this could be an adequate Cog Disguise... but I don't think the Cogs would be fooled as you appearing as a Cold Caller every time. I have an idea... ** (Task) Bring back some Sellbot Inner Mechanisms from Skelecogs in the Sellbot Factory. I may be able to improve your Cog Disguise pieces a little. * Very interesting. The peripheral exoskeleton appears type-sigma polymorphic... Ah sorry, English. What I mean is, this structure evolves just like a regular Cog does. By my calculations, if your Suit stays in the Headquarters long enough, you may be able to promote the Cog disguise. You'd certainly attract too much attention as a "Level 6 Cold Caller". * Now listen very closely. ** You have nine more pieces of the Disguise to go, and all of them are found within the Sellbot Factory. I've marked the locations out for you so the Cogs carrying them will be red. ** The eight pieces for arms and legs can be found in the Warehouse and the Loading Room. The high-level Cogs there should be sufficiently robust. But these pieces are heavy, so you can only get two pieces every Factory run. ** The final piece, the headpiece, can only be obtained by the Factory Foreman. Now I know it's not a Cold Caller, but it's large enough for me to fashion a helmet big enough for a Toon's head to fit into. ** You must bring the pieces back to the end of the Factory before I can safely reclaim them and add them to your Disguise. The Cog Disguise Progress is tracked in your Shticker Book automatically, so don't worry about coming back to me. * Well then, now that we're done with that, I'll leave you to find the rest of the pieces around the Factory. Happy trails! Story ToonTask 3 Gear Training 2 * Pre-requisite: Complete Gear Training 1 Visit Coach Zucchini at the Squash & Stretch Gym, Daisy Gardens Playground * Welcome back, (player)! Good work with helping the twins the last time. * Since you've been a great help around town, I've decided to get you a little present: your very first Gear, absolutely free of charge. Now the catch is, it's still "some assembly required", and as you can tell I'm not the most mechanically... gifted Toon there is. I still need to ask my friends to fix my treadmills. * Tinker Taylor in The Windjammer Workshop, Donald's Dock Playground - yes, your good friend - can sort you out on that. Tell her I sent you, and tell her I'd like to rush the delivery to today. Tinker Taylor * Seriously?! Coach Z wants me to deliver the Gear by today...? Goodness me, I've already got orders for Flippy, Lodge Master Luca, even Lil Oldman... Well, no, I can still complete it by today, I'll just need your help to get the parts. I'm very short on parts at the moment. ** (Task) First, I'll need you to recover 4 Cog Propellers. Any four Cogs will do. ** (Task) Excellent work! Now I'll need 8 Tiny Batteries. There's some in the Lamp Posts in Donald's Dock's streets - if you hit them with a Gag, one should fall out. And don't tell Shep I'm stealing the batteries - I promise I'll return them! ** (Task) Perfect. Now, for 12 Tiny Gears - Sellbots should do just fine. * Ah, perfect. Now the tricky part - assembling them. I'll need a bit of your help on this right here - all you have to do is to fit the components into the right parts. Sort of like a jigsaw puzzle, but easier! Just match the component pieces with the correct shapes. * And voila! Not too shabby if I may say so myself - oh, silly me. * That's a Heli-Beanie! It's very nifty- What? It doesn't look like a Beanie? Oh, fiddlesticks. I've been so busy fixing the mechanism I haven't had time to attach a nice beanie to it. And I'm all out of beanies ** (Task) well, I'm sure Coach Zucchini has a spare hat lying around. Could you take this back to him? Coach Zucchini * Tinker Taylor doesn't have a beanie for herself? Hogwash, I say. But lucky for you I get my supplies cheap- have one of mine for free. * And there it is! Your very own Heli-Beanie! Here, let me demonstrate how it works: ** The Beanie provides enough lift for you to hover over small obstacles, so you don't have to run around them! ** If you press this button, it also lets you fly twice as high! But remember, you can only use it once every... I'd say, 6 turns. * Hope you like it, (player name)! And remember, stay fit, and no sound on lured Cogs! Story ToonTask 4 Final ToonTask in Daisy Gardens * Pre-requisite: Complete all other ToonTasks in Daisy Gardens. Visit Coach Zucchini at the Squash & Stretch Gym, Daisy Gardens Playground. * Coach Zucchini: Howdy, (player name)! Excellent work with the Sellbot HQ schematics. We've got our top dogs on the case. Well, ducks. Samantha Spade and Judge McIntosh. * Unfortunately that's also where our troubles began. Earlier today, Judge McIntosh was scheduled to preside over a Toontown-wide debate competition. Something about whether Portable Holes are making Toons lazy and skipping leg day. We even called in Franz Neckvein to preside, though I don't think he's particularly heavy on vocabulary. * Anyway, we rang up the Judge's home after she was a no-show for half and hour. The building was completely empty, with a few oil spills here and there. * Called Samantha Spade up as a replacement. No luck. She wasn't there either. All that remained was a note saying that they've interfered with the Sellbot HQ for long enough, and if they wanted to find out about it so much they'd be taken there firsthand. * We need your help. Only Verdant Val and I have been to the HQ before so we'll need you (and maybe a friend) to help us storm the place and get our Toons back. I'll be waiting here when you're ready. Return to Coach Zucchini, whether solo or with a friend. When returning to the Squash & Stretch Gym, players will also see Verdant Val in the building. The players will then be transported to the Sellbot HQ Factory Side Entrance, and enter the Elevator taking them up to the Duct Room. Players will clear out the Duct Room as if it was a normal Factory run, before entering the Loading Bay. Upon entering the Bay, the entire area remains empty except for a large crate in the center of the Bay. * Verdant Val: That's odd. Coach, I don't remember the Loading Bay being this empty. * Coach Zucchini: Yeah. It's usually one of the most guarded Factory rooms. Say... what's that crate over there? * Verdant Val: Don't know, but it looks fishy... * Coach Zucchini: Yes... Come to think of it, what is a "Sellbot Aerodrome"...? Hey! There's our guys! (gestures to two cages at the top of a Loading Bay shelf) Samantha! Judge! Can you hear us! * Judge McIntosh: Loud and clear! Glad you got to us in time, they were gonna ship us directly to the VP! * (the Toons take a step closer before the crate starts whirring and shaking) * Samantha Spade: I probably shoulda' mentioned that the crate seems very out of place here... The crate will then spontaneously activate, calling forth an initial wave of four Sellbot Skelecogs. Another Skelecog, much larger than the others, emerges with a clipboard and a hardhat. * Delivery Foreman: So you must be the "rescue operation" that these pesky Toons were talking about. * Coach Zucchini: Drat! It's a trap! * Judge McIntosh: Sam, I told you "anything you say can and will be used against you"! * Samantha Spade: How was I supposed to know, I thought you were telling me about Lawbots! * Delivery Foreman: No matter. We were going to ship them out anyway. Resistance is futile when we have an entire army packed into our box. * Coach Zucchini: I guess it's time we helped you guys to think... out of the box. (Player names), there are magnet control panels on the sides of the Loading Bay. Destroy the Cogs, get to the control panels as soon as possible, and give this Foreman bozo and his crate a good shake! * Delivery Foreman: Not if we get to it first! Cog Battle * Coach Zucchini and Verdant Val will join as teammates in the battle. ** Coach Zucchini has Level 5 Throw and Squirt, and Level 4 Toon-Up, Trap and Lure. ** Verdant Val has Level 5 Throw and Drop, and Level 4 Squirt and Sound. Players will have to battle through waves of Cogs to reach two control panels at the sides of the room. If there is no second player or they are inactive for too long, either Coach Zucchini or Verdant Val will try to get to a control panel. If both players reach the control panels in time, magnets activate to hoist the crate up to a height, and drop it, damaging the crate and the Delivery Foreman. * First Wave: 3 x Levels 3-5 (chosen randomly), 1 x Level 7. * Second Wave: 4 x Levels 3-6 (chosen randomly), 1 x Level 6, 1 x Level 7. * Final Wave: 4 x Levels 4-6 (chosen randomly), 2 x Level 6, 1 x Level 7. The Skelecogs will attempt to reach these panels, and if they do so successfully, they will pick up a player and drop them from a height causing 5-10 Laff of damage. They will then laugh for two turns, leaving them exposed to Gags during the duration. Players can knock Skelecogs off control panels with Gags. Skelecogs can also knock players off the control panels with their attacks. Each time the player drops the crate, two restock barrels restocking 5 Throw, Squirt or Drop gags falls, and more Skelecogs appear with each wave, but each one has an increased chance to glitch and do nothing for one turn, electrocuting themselves for a tiny 4 damage. The control panels will then switch locations to other ends of the Loading Bay. The Delivery Foreman will also be attacking occasionally, with the following moves: * Call Down: The most damaging attack; red warning indicators will appear over certain tiles (especially near the control panels). Failing to step out of them within 1 turn will cause debris to fall, dealing 10 damage. * Stomp: The Delivery Foreman has steam erupting from his head as he crouches down. Failing to jump onto an Obstacle causes everyone to take 5 damage. * Summon Cogs: When there are 2 or less Cogs remaining, the Foreman will call forth a wave of 2-4 Skelecogs ranging from Levels 3 to 7. * Throw Gear: Yellow warning signs will flash over players' heads. If they do not break line of sight within 1 turn, the Delivery Foreman will throw Gears at them for 3-7 damage. After the crate is destroyed, the Delivery Foreman will attack you directly. He is modelled after a standard Level 9 Mr. Hollywood with 50% damage resistance to Drop and 25% damage resistance to Throw and Squirt. * Delivery Foreman: How inefficient. I guess I'll have to do this myself. Completion * Delivery Foreman: No! The Aerodrome's deliveries shall not be stopped! The Director of Logistics will have your head!! * Coach Zucchini: Director of Logistics...? * Samantha Spade: It's one of the Cog Bosses, just below the V.P.. It seems that there's more than one Director levelled Cog out there, Coach. * Coach Zucchini: Indeed. This is giving me bad memories of Doomsday. Well, let's get you out of there and back on the case. It seems we have more work to uncover. After freeing Samantha Spade and Judge McIntosh from their cages, the Toons all teleport back to the Squash & Stretch Gym. Another cutscene plays. * Coach Zucchini: So what you're saying is, the Sellbot HQ has their own delivery site? * Judge McIntosh: Yes, it's quite a recent development. I suspect that's what the "Sellbot Aerodrome" is. I'm also pretty sure given the rigging on the crate that it's delivered by blimp. * Verdant Val: But that can't be right. The Toon Balloon or HQ radars would have spotted something that large. We're talking about portable invasions happening at any time. * Judge McIntosh: Unless they haven't deployed them yet and this is a test run for their next invasion. * Samantha Spade (examining the crate's remnants): Hmm. Quite an unusual patterning to the crate. My suspicion is that they delivered this rapid Cog deployment device by air. * Coach Zucchini: Jeez Louise, Samantha, we're past that. Keep up! * Judge McIntosh: This is quite a worrying development. We might have to get the Resistance and the HQs involved. I'll need to make a few phone calls. Warn the Oak Street Toon HQ to be on high alert. * Samantha Spade: And I'll get back to sleuthing around the Sellbot HQ. If there really is an Aerodrome out there, we need to find out where it is and shut it down fast. * (Judge McIntosh and Samantha Spade teleport away) * Coach Zucchini: I must say this really isn't the development we expected, (player names). But very good work on getting them out of the Factory. * Verdant Val: We'll need all the help we can get if the Aerodrome is really out there. Especially because I think they're hiding some high-levelled Cogs there. Possibly even their Director. * Coach Zucchini: We'll keep you posted, and see what we can find. In the meantime, Minnie's Melodyland needs your help, we had a distress call from one of their Headquarters. Looks like they have their own Cog problems coming up. * Reward: 150 Jellybeans, 200 Merits. Story ToonTask: Sellbot Aerodrome Access * Pre-requisite: Complete all main ToonTasks in Daisy Gardens, wait at least 24 hours after the Final Toontask in Daisy Gardens. Visit Coach Zucchini at the Squash & Stretch Gym, Daisy Gardens Playground. * Coach Zucchini: Welcome back, (player name)! Always happy to see you around Daisy Gardens! * Thanks to your help last time, we've made significant headway in finding out more about Sellbot Aerodrome. Judge McIntosh was right; it's appears to be a large delivery port that ships Cogs off to places deeper within Toontown. * What this means is that it'll be easier and quicker for Cogs to launch an invasion deeper into Toon territory. And we don't want to have them crawling over Toontown Central again. * I've assigned Samantha Spade to deliver some top-secret blueprints of their delivery blimps - basically the things that are dropping Cog crates off onto the streets - but she's absent-mindedly left them in the Sellbot Factory. ** Now, if you could fight your way through the Factory - probably take out a Foreman or two, you might be able to find her missing work. ** Task: Recover Blimp Blueprints from the Factory Foreman (Medium) * Coach Zucchini: Outstanding work, (player name). Now take this over to Judge McIntosh to have this deciphered ASAP. She'll be at her usual place, Apples & Oranges Debate Society on Oak Street. Deliver Blimp Blueprints to Judge McIntosh at Apples & Oranges Debate Society, Oak Street * Judge McIntosh: Well well, if it isn't (player name). Fancy you dropping by for a cup of tea after launching that daunting rescue. * Eh? This isn't about the tea? Oh my. Blimp schematics eh...? This must be what dropped the crate off in the Sellbot Factory the other time. Well as fascinating as it is, I can't present this alone to the Toon HQ without some proof that there's a genuine threat to Toontown. * Tell you what, I remember seeing some Two-Faces carrying some documentation the last time we were captured. Delivery orders, probably. If you could recover three of them from any Two-Faces, anywhere, I might be able to convince the HQ. ** Task: Recover 3 Delivery Orders from Two-Faces (Anywhere, High) * Judge McIntosh: Bah, humbug. They're not even signed off. For all we know they aren't even in force yet. * Okay, one last call, and this is a shot in the dark... Maaaaybe they're in a Sellbot Cog Building somewhere? Try a tall one, 3 stories or above. I'm pretty sure the higher-ups in the Sellbot chain might have some confidential stuff on hand. ** Task: Recover a Signed Delivery Order from a 3+ Story Sellbot Cog Building (Guaranteed) * Judge McIntosh: Ah, perfect. And how convenient of them to provide the necessary details of the Aerodrome's interior. This will be more than sufficient. I'll seal this letter up, now run along to Coach Zucchini! If this is right... we need to get all the Toons we can to swarm the place and shut it down. Return to Coach Zucchini * Coach Zucchini: Oh, you're back. Now let's see what this letter is about... * Hmm. "Major Threat to Toontown. Invasions imminent and expedited if Cog Blimps are allowed to take off and deliver. See attached schematics for how to disable Cog Blimps. Request clearance for (player name)." * Well, it seems like a huge hassle, but if the Judge is right we have a real crisis at hand. * I've patched this note along to Toon HQ. In the meantime, maybe keep yourself busy and take out some Cogs in the Sellbot HQ? Let's say... 30 Sellbots or so. ** Task: Defeat 30 Sellbots in the Sellbot Factory * Coach Zucchini: '''Alright, I've got a call from Toon HQ. You'll be granted clearance to enter the Sellbot Aerodrome the next time you pass by Sellbot HQ, and take those bad blimps down. Toontown's under attack again, and we need all the help we can get. * You've been a huge help, (player name). But our fight isn't over just yet. ** '''Reward: Sellbot Aerodrome Access Category:ToonTasks Category:Daisy Gardens Category:Storyline Category:Story ToonTasks Category:Toon HQ